


Rulers Of The Court

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Choas, F/M, Fluffy, Haikyuu Boiiiiiiiiss, I dunno haven't decided yet, Iwa-chan, Oikawa being a pest, Pinning for eachother, Seijoh - Freeform, This is gunna be a long one, Volleyball, aoba johsai, british girl moving to japan, iwaizumi gets a happy ending too, maybe smut, pretty boy needs a happy ending, shittykawa, so many crazy ideas for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: I never know what to write for a summary so Ummm HERE YOU GO my terrible attemptY/n move to Miyagi at her parent's, well mothers, request to win nationals for her three years of High School in the family competition to be the best at Volleyball of her generation.Y/n will be attending Aoba Johsai with her cousin Hajime where she will make life long friends, her heart may break a couple of time but he will always be there for her.This is the story of how Y/n and Toru feel in love with one another and Ruled the Court together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader's best friend, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

"I heard these two were known back in their high school days as the king and queen of the court. They were a force to be reckoned with." 

"Oh, that they were and still are. They are an even bigger force to be reckoned with when they play together." 

"The ace and the setter." 

The couple couldn't help but chuckle to themselves as they heard the commentary about them. 

"Rule the court, my king." She winked at her husband, using her high school pet name for him. 

"Only if you do the same, my queen." He replied kissing her forehead also using the pet name before they parted ways smirks firmly planted on their faces, heads held high, the air of confidences that surrounded them as they lead their teams to their respected courts reminded their old friends and teammates why these two were and are still known as the 

Rulers of the Court.


	2. Goodbye England, Hello Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n heading out to Japan!

"Still don't see how sending me to the other side the world is going to make any difference, my chances at becoming a professional player are still high here." Y/n scoffed as she paced her father's study, her father sat behind his desk in his large leather chair, and her mother stood next to him, her arms crossed firmly across her chest her face held a firm look. They had just told her they were sending her off to Japan, she knew it was coming, the exact same thing had just happened to JJ, his own parents had shipped him off to Japan. 

"You shall be attending Aoba Johsai with your cousin Hajime. I want you to make nationals before your seventeenth birthday." 

That just caused the girl to scoff again as she ran a hand threw her hair. "You have got to be fucking-" 

"Y/n! language." Madelyn snapped at her daughter. 

Y/n glared at her mother before continuing, "-kidding me Okāsan," letting her second tongue slip in, "good to know me winning the national volleyball school championships six years in a row doesn't matter to you. I was better than JJ. He only won it four years in a row and you want me to do this without my setter." Making sure to emphasise the word. 

"Mia." Y/n watched as her mother's eyes narrowed into a fierce glare as she spat her best friends' name. "You will have to deal without Mia." 

"Play without Mia? Next fucking joke please mother. I have been playing Volleyball with Mia since the day you forced me to start playing, due to this stupid family competition, I love the sport, yes, but Mia is the one who kept me sane all these years with your pushing for me to better, Okāsan." Y/n was fuming, her jaw was set firmly, and her eyes held a dangerous blaze of rage. 

"She is a bad influence on you," Madelyn told her daughter giving her a sharp look daring her daughter to argue with her. Biting the inside of her cheek having to stop herself from smirking, Y/n loved that her mother thought that it was Mia who was the bad influence if anything they were as bad as each other. 

"Y/n, sit down." Her father, Ichirou, firmly told her having enough of her pacing and his two beloved girls arguing. "This will be where you will be living." 

Y/n complied, sitting in one of the chairs in front of her father's desk with a huff and taking the document from her father hands. It was a beautiful looking apartment, had a modern design, looking exactly like her family home; stylish and expensive. 

"You leave in 3 days. Pack up all clothes, the rest is already at the flat. We shall see you during the summer holidays." Not responding Y/n stood up, leaving for her room, making sure to slam the door behind her, the girl couldn't help the smile that graced her lips when the door rattled on its hinges due to the force. 

Sighing, Ichirou leaned back in his chair to look at his wife, he knew that his daughter wouldn't take it well. He liked Mia, she was a good girl and a great friend to his daughter, he knew the pair were as bad as each other for the trouble they get into at school, his wife barely knew what chaos the pair caused. 

"I'll go and talk to her," Ichirou said, standing up and leaving his wife in his office. Climbing the stairs, he stopped outside his daughter's bedroom, knocking on the door before pushing it open, he found her walking away from her closet with a bundle of clothes in her arms. 

Y/n glanced at him out the corner of her eye, her father was leaning against the door frame, rolling her eyes as she threw the clothes it on her bed next to her suitcases, before heading back to her wardrobe to grab more. 

"Kichōna?" She didn't respond, just ignoring her father as Y/n continued to pack, she wasn't in the mood to talk to either of her parents. 

"Papa?" She called to him, her back facing him. 

"Yes, my Kichōna?" He held back the smile, he was stood with his hand on the doorknob as he watched her with gentle eyes, he knew she was a daddy’s girl. 

"I want to leave tomorrow, I don't wish to speak or see mother for a while, I know this all her doing not yours." Was all she said with her back still to her father, she could feel his eyes watching her. 

"If that is what you wish very well." He shut the door, leaving her to finish packing he went back to his study and logged on his computer and changing the details of the flight for tomorrow. 9:57 tomorrow morning his daughter will be flying across the world to live in a different country and he wouldn’t deny it was breaking his heart, but he knew this would do her good. 

Y/n opened her record player she allowed a smirk to cross her lips as she picked the Guns N’ Rose vinyl Appetite For Destruction, removing the plastic disk from its sleeve she placed it on the device allowing it to start to play as she slowly turned she dial-up so Welcome To The Jungle got louder and louder, before she continued to pack her suitcases, she grabbed her phone and texted Mia about what was happening, 

To: Mia  
From: Y/n  
Sent: 04:14pm  
Hey, bitch, it's happening 

Slipping her phone in to her back pocket as she picked through her clothes, filling one suitcase with her spring and summer clothes, and the other with the autumn and winter ones, while at the same time making a pile of what she doesn't wear anymore., The buzz of her phone in her pocket pulls her away from packing her favourite pyjamas. 

To: Y/n  
From: Mia  
Sent: 04:24pm  
Shit, where are they sending you? 

Mia knew this would happen just as much as Y/n did, she had been best friends for ten years now, she knew all about the competition that Madelyn's side of the family has with each generation. When the first pregnancy is announced for that generation, the elder of the family picks the sport that generation will be competing in, this time it was volleyball. Y/n didn't hate the game, she actually loved it, she loved when she is able to hit a spike threw a triple block, or when she was able to fool the opposing team with a faint, she knew that Mia would always get the ball to her and to score a point. 

What Y/n hated was the competitiveness and arguments it caused in the family, funnily enough it wasn’t between the cousins and siblings who played the game it was between the parents. Hajime was lucky he choose volleyball of his own volition but now had has been roped into the competition as of three years ago. Her mother generation Equestrian, her father is an ex-champion at jump racing, and ex-Olympic showjumper and her mother was also an ex-Olympian in dressage both of them win gold medals, mother turned architect and father became house trainer. Her parents met at the 1980's summer Olympics in Russia. 

To: Mia  
From: Y/n  
Sent: 04:25pm  
To Japan. They are sending me to go to school with Hajime. Apparently, he's going into his first year at some school called Aoba Johsai or something... 

To: Y/n  
From: Mia  
Sent: 04:26pm  
That is so fucking shit. What am I going to do without my ace? And Hajime? That's your cousin on ya dad's side, right? You guys barely know each other... I just googled the school, at least the uniforms are cute! <3 

To: Mia  
From: Y/n  
Sent: 04:29pm  
Don't even, I kicked off massively over it, what am I to do without my Setter? Yea it's going to be weird we only met like 3 years ago when we went over to see dads' side of the fam. I ain't talking to mum for a while either as this is her side of the family's idea. 

To: Mia  
From: Y/n  
Sent: 04:29pm  
The fact you googled my knew school just see the uniforms is better than me. 

To: Y/n  
From: Mia  
Sent: 04:30pm  
I don't blame ya mate. Hold on brb the parents are calling me, what you know I like a cute uniform! 

To: Mia  
From: Y/n  
Sent: 04:30pm  
True we both like a cute uniform. It's cool girlie, ight imma head and finish off packing. 

Placing her phone down on her bedside table, she started packing again, her father popped his head in saying her flight was changed to 9:57 the next morning. Once she was done, she collapsed on her bed and falling asleep instantly. 

~~~ (After this everything in italics will be in Y/n mother tongue of English) 

The flight wasn't too bad, the cabin was stuffy, and there was a crying baby in economy, but thankfully her father had booked her in business class, Y/n loved the extra legroom and all the movies she was able to watch, the flight was a solid just under sixteen-hour one, meaning she arrived in Sendai at ten this next day. 

To: Cousin Hajime  
From: Y/n  
Sent: 10:23am  
Hey Hajime, I'm here, where are you and Obasan? 

Looking around the airport for her cousin's spikey hair, front as she glanced at her phone again, glaring as she saw that he's left her on read. 

"Dick." She mumbled under her breath before looking around the airport again. 

"Y/n!" She turned around at her full name spotting her aunty Airi, grinning at her waving, her dark brown hair that was curled bounced with her each step, reminding Y/n of her father, they were the spitting image of one another. Behind her aunt stood her cousin, Hajime with his hands stuffed his dark blue hoodie pocket. He was tall for fifteen-year-old if Y/n had to guess he had to 5'7 the same hight as herself, also the spitting image of her father’s side. If Y/n didn't know better, she would had thought he was her father's son. Y/n was the spitting image of her mother, in a simple way to put it, Y/n was an English rose, she had that regal look about her with her fair skin and rosy cheeks, blond hair that gleamed like spun gold in the sun and those gleaming ocean blue eyes that you could lose yourself in if you stare into too deep. 

"Hi, Obasan, shoukei." Y/n bowed slightly to them. 

"Y/n, no need to be so formal we are family." Her aunt pulled her to stand up straight and into a hug. Y/n smiled over her shoulder at Hajime giving him a slight wave, he nodded to her in return and grabbed one of her large suitcases before Y/n grabbed the other, and they made there way out of the airport and to her aunt's Jeep. 

"Oh Y/n it's going to be so nice to have you here. We'll go to your apartment and drop off your suitcases then we can go and get your uniform seeing as you start school on the sixth." Y/n followed her aunt with a smile on her face, she loved how chipper she was before glancing down at her phone, seeing that the date was the thirtieth of March, six days till school starts. 

"Sure Obasan," She smiled at her aunt through the rear-view mirror. 

"Y/n just call me aunty, stop being formal, I've already told you this." The woman playfully scolded her niece. "Then at least you have a few days to get settled in." 

Y/n just nodded and looked out the window, Hajime hadn't spoken to her at all so far, and he was sat in the passenger seat typing rapidly away on his phone to someone. It was a relatively long drive, it took over an hour to get to Y/n new flat, she texted her father and Mia telling them that the plan had landed and that aunty had picked her up. 

"Here we go, do you have your key?" Y/n nodded and pulled it out of her handbag as they stepped out the car and looked at the apartment block, it was about six stories high, and it looked like it had just been built, the white paintwork didn't have a speck of dirt to it, she had a feeling the apartments in this building cost a pretty penny. Getting the suitcases of out the boot before heading towards the front door of the building. 

"The door code is 3874, okay?" Y/n watched as her aunt put in the code, and the magnetic door lock clicked and buzz, enabling them to open it, they stopped by the letterboxes, Y/n used the other small key to unlock her cubby grabbing the bundle of post before the walk to the lift. "Sixth-floor Haji." 

Nodding the taller boy pressed the button, the ride up was silent, nothing was set as Hajime, was once again texting away on his phone, while aunty Airi hummed quietly to herself. Y/n flicking through the post in her hands, there had to be about thirty letters her, as she rocked back and forth on the ball of her feet. The loud ding of the doors opening brought everyone back into focus, Airi steps out first followed by Y/n and Hajime following dragging the suitcases. There was only one door on this floor. 

“Here we go.” Airi said, standing in front of that only door. Y/n sighed, knowing as always her father had brought the best and only the best, so of course she knew her father had gotten the penthouse. Slipping her key into the lock and pushed the door open as she stepped into the hallway, they all kicked their shoes off before continuing forward to the find an open plan kitchen-sitting room. The kitchen was nice with the white marble counters that contrasted well with the black and white cupboards, there was an island that came off part of the counter separating the sitting room from the kitchen. She frowned, expecting there to be barstools along the island, placing the post in her hand down on the island before she went and opened the cupboards finding them empty, she turned to the sitting room, noticing it was also unfinished. 

_"Thanks, mama, papa. First, you tell me your shipping me off to Japan three days before school started, then you get me this apartment, but it's not even furnished."_ She grumbled under her breath to herself in English. She caught the look of worry that Hajime and Aunt Airi was sending her as they looked around the empty area too. Slipping past them, she checked the four other doors that were leading off the sitting room, the first one was a bathroom. The next two were unfurnished rooms, almost like a bedroom and an office seeing as one was slightly small than the other, but reasonable sizes and the last was a large room, she assumed the master bedroom again unfurnished, there was a door one side of the room she believed that would lead off to the ensuite bathroom. Along the longest wall were fitted cupboards with sliding mirror doors, she guessed they would be her wardrobes. Storming back into the kitchen, she flicked through the post, before she came across one that felt like it contained a bank card. Ripping it open, reading over the document finding out the pin as pulling the card of the paper. Y/n whipped out her phone not giving a damn if it was four in the morning back in Britain she was calling her father. After the fourth ring, he finally answered. 

_"Hello?"_ His voice was filled with sleep, he had clearly not ready the ID. 

_"You send me across the world, by myself and you dare to not even have the audacity furnish my flat."_ The blond girl spat the venom dripping in her voice, Hajime and his mum watched, they both spoke fluent English, so they understood every word of what she was saying, they both felt sorry for her they knew this whole thing was other the competition on her mother's side, and Hajime also made a mental note to never piss her off. 

"Kichōna?" He father gruff voice mumbled over the phone 

_"Y/n? Why is she calling so early?"_ She heard her mothers voice. 

_"They're better be enough money on this fucking card for me to furnish this flat."_

_"Didn't I tell you it was unfurnished and there was?"_

_"No, you didn't, father."_ Y/n was seething with anger, _"Better send some extra as I'm buying nice stuff."_

She didn't even let him respond before hanging up her phone she tossed it on the counter with so much force causing it to fly off and smash against the floor, she winced when she heard the sound of glass cracking, but she didn't entirely care. Hajime, picked it cringing at the state of the screen before he placed it on the counter. 

"Well how about we put your suitcases in the master bedroom then we can head out and get your uniform, and I know a great place to go shopping!" Airi tried to be peppy, but it was hard when she looked at how her niece's shoulder sagged miserably, her face was no longer angry, just held sorrow. 

"Sure that sounds good aunty." Grabbing her wallet from her handbag, she slipped into the pocket of her Levi's along with her keys and now smashed Samsung Galaxy S. They placed the suitcases in her room. 

"Oh Y/n, darling, there should be some letters from the school in your post, best to grab them and we can have a read in the car in case there are some things that need to fill in, and we may as well as hand them while we are there." Flick through the post again she sorted the ones that had the school logo on into a pile, finding six and they headed back to the car. 

"Hey, I'm sorry your parents are so shitty." Hajime nudged her with her elbow as they were a few steps behind Airi. 

"Not much I can expect, it's more mum all she wants is me to be better than JJ." Y/n shrugged, as Hajime motioned for her to get in the front this time so she could read the letters to her aunt. It was a quick drive to the school, and they got out heading straight to reception, signing in before they headed along to the school Shop. 

Y/n instantly fell in love with the uniform when she saw it, Mia was right it was super cute and a thousand times better than the one she had in England. The one she had in England during winter was a white shirt with a grey knee-length either pencil or pleated skirt, which all the girls rolled up making it short, matching grey jumper with the school logo and a black blazer, her tie was blue with gold stripes, the school colours, in the summer they wore a blue polo shirt. This Aoba Johsai uniform consisted of a pale lilac shirt and a dark red tie with a cream sweater vest and white blazer. The pleated skirt was light brown with dark tartan detailing. 

She got five shirts, with three sweaters and skirts, two blazers, just to be on the safe side seeing as they were white, and a tie. Completing the paperwork, they took and handed into the student office before they headed to the mall. 

They went to every shop possible, Y/n felt bad for Hajime who had been nominated to help carry the bags. 

"Sorry Haji, I guess this isn't how you expected you Monday to go" Y/n apologised walking next to her, her own hands filled with bags containing all the kitchen wear they had brought. They were taking back to the car a second before they continued to shop. 

"Don't worry about it n/n." Hajime smiled at her as he opened the boot putting in the bags they were carrying before they headed off to go and find his mum again, they had left her in the home decor shop. 

"I'll stay and help ya unpack later, alright?" 

"You don't have to Haji, I'm sure you had plans." 

"Naa it's cool I cancelled them, I told my friends I had to help you out instead." 

"Thanks." She smiled at him, it was nice to have a cousin who she wasn't competing against, it was so lovely of her aunty and cousin to help her out with her flat, she wasn't used to this, her father was always busy with training horse, and her mum was constantly telling her not to disappoint her or be at her office designing someone's new house. 

"We could get some paint and do that tomorrow," Haji, nudged her shoulder as they headed back into the shop where they left Airi. 

He spotted out the corner of his eye one of the Ella mattresses in the box. 

"Y/n? What size mattress would you prefer?" Her head flicked to him, seeing him in front of them, she went and stood next him looking over the different size. 

"Let's go for super king size." She grinned as he grabbed the box and placed it in the trolley they had seized on the way in. They headed to the duvet and pillows, grabbing a super kingsize Dorma duvet and she got six also Dorma feather pillows 

"Y/n you said you loved teal, so I found this bedding for you along with these curtains for your bedroom. The spare room what colours would you like? Oh, look at these curtains, I found to match your sofa!" Y/n eyes widen at the trolley her aunt had. It contained different types of teal blue bedding, a set of solid teal curtains and bright turquoise towels all different sizes. She loved how her aunt shopped, the curtains she had found for the sitting room were a charming pale shade of brown that would pick up with the pale brown and white in the tweed teal fabric of the sofa she brought along with a teal velvet armchair. She was starting to think that there was going to be too much teal in the flat... 

"The spare room I was thinking maybe pastel green?" 

"Wonderful! Oh, I assumed you would want a super king-size bed, so I automatically got that size on the bedding." Pushing the trolley back to the bedding aisle and they looked threw the different shades of pastel green. Hajime watched over them with a gentle smile, he was glad that his cousin was cheering up now. 

They finished shopping getting everything into the car, the more substantial things she ordered like the bed frames, tv, sideboard and other bits of furniture apart from the sofa would be arriving tomorrow. Stopping off at the DIY store on the way home so they could colour matching paints to the sofa fabric sample, having decided to paint a feature wall in teal and the rest in the pale brown. Also, colour matching the towels and bedding for both bedrooms and the bathrooms. 

It took a while to unpack everything, Hajime kindly set up her mattress on the floor of the master bedroom after he hand-rolled out the cream coloured fluffy rug they found for her room while Airi and Y/n sorted out the kitchen, Y/n on where she wanted the kitchen where to go, and her aunt sorted the groceries, next to her fridge was a floor to ceiling cupboard that she put all the tins and dried foods like pasta and rice into it. Y/n found where she wanted all her mugs, glasses and china she washed up before putting them away. The knife block, along with her utensils pot by the gas hob. Hajime was then setting up the bean bags in the sitting room when they finished, they ordered take-out and lounged in the beanbags, chatting about the one hell of a day they had. Hajime was making them both laugh about the whole situation.


	3. First day of school and The VB club!

Y/n, woke up reasonably early on Monday morning, school rolled around way quicker than she was expecting, since she moved to Japan Y/n had spent her days setting up her apartment, all the furniture had arrived bar her sofa’s seeing as they were being custom made and her cousin kindly came and helped her out with the painting and building and placement of the furniture. 

Pulling on her black high-top trainer's Y/n checked her appearance in her mirror she had placed in the hallway. She loved this uniform; it was super cute, smoothing out her skirt, straightening her bow, Y/n grabbed one of her blazers that was hanging on the coat rack. Slipping it on over her cream jumper leaving the buttons undone as she grabbed her bag placing on her shoulder, before grabbing her travel mug filled with tea, strong with a sugar just how she liked it, before heading out of the apartment door. Rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet in the elevator as she checked her watch, seeing it was five to eight, she had thirty-five minutes to complete the twenty-minute walk to school. Stepping out of the apartment building, she found her cousin waiting for her as he leant against a lamp post, his shirt untucked from his trousers, with the top button undone and his tie tied loosely, but somehow he manged to make the look work and not untidy. The past week Hajime and Y/n had bonded significantly, discovering that they had more in common than just volleyball, in particular music, they both loved rock and roll. 

"Hey cuz." Y/n grinned at him, giving him a wave as she approached him. 

"Hey," He replied, straitening up as he pulled out his earphones. "Ready to go?" Y/n nodded in reply the pair began their walk to school.

"I'm glad we managed to get your flat done before school started up," Iwaizumi said as he wrapped his earphone up before slipping them into his pocket.

"Me too, thank you for all your help, I buy ya some agedashi tofu." She chuckled nudging him with her shoulder as she took a sip of her tea. "You ready for class today? I wonder if we will be in the same one?" 

"Maybe, it would be good if we were." Y/n hummed in agreement, taking another sip from her cup as she felt her phone buzzed in her skirt pocket (pockets in skirts, dresses aswell, are the handiest thing).

From: Mia   
To: Y/n   
Sent: 07:58am   
Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy girl! I hope you enjoy your first day off school and text me all about it, better let me know if there are any cute guys ;) love you! Text me later! (ﾉ' з `)ノ

Chuckling at the message she received from her best friend, the pair had adjusted to the time difference pretty quick chatting whenever they could and still pretty much twenty-four seven.

To: Mia   
From: Y/n   
Sent: 08:00   
You tosser why are you still awake? Don't you have school today? Yea, yea I'll letcha know if there are any cute guys, cause if there are, you'll on the plane in seconds. love you too dumbass, now go to sleep, and I'll chat when you wake up (◕‿◕)♡

"Mia?" Her cousin asked as he watched she one handily replied, her fingers flew across the keyboard at furious speeds. 

"Yep, the dumbass is still awake at midnight." She laughed, looking up from her phone as she hit send on her reply, slipping it back into her skirt pocket, honestly Y/n was way to happy at the fact her skirt had pockets. Looking around the streets Y/n noticed that more students wearing the same uniform as them had appeared along their route. Groups of girls giggling and hugging each other as they met at the corners of the streets so they can continue the walk together and guys fist-bumping and smiling as they met up again, after the short break between terms.

“You two are always chatting, aren’t you?” Y/n smiled at him with a nod. “Yea we try to, it’s weird, we have been by one another’s side for ten years and now we are thousands of miles apart, I no longer have my partner in crime.”

“Partner in crime?” He questioned confused. 

“Yep, we used to pull pranks on our fellow students and teammates all the time.” She grinned wrapping both her hands around her cup. "The worse must have been the pranks we pulled on the new year sevens to the volleyball team. Um," squinting as she thought which grade that would transfer to in Japan. "Grade six here in Junior High. We may or may not have taken them on a training camp where we then had the initiation-ritual if you can deal with the shit we could pull you could stay on the team. We were rough yet we started easy, of course, like stealing their clothes and towels while they showered, leaving bugs in their beds. If they still stuck around after that, we would take them to a creepy old abandoned house and freak them out, if they could deal with the shit we pulled prank wise they could deal with our training regiments.” 

Iwaizumi gawked at her. "You are cruel." 

"Why thank you!” She grinned, placing her hand over her heart being touched. “But only the best on my team. If they could deal with that, they could cope with me as a captain seeing as I was nominated in my second year of secondary school and I made sure training was brutal.” They continued the walk to school, Y/n tell her cousin more about her days with Mia and the times they snuck out and their mischief they pulled at school together.

“I think you would like her, seeing as we get along well you would probably get along with her as well." 

"I don’t doubt it. I could maybe learn a trick or two to prank a friend of mine.”

“Your best friend I’m assuming,” He nodded, groaning slightly, “let me meet him then let me see what I can come up with."

"Iwa-chan!” A voice called, the two cousin looked up seeing a boy heading their way waving, he had brown hair and a tall build, she had a feeling he was taller than her, broad shoulders, he stood tall and proud. 

“Speak of the devil.” Y/n chuckled at his comment as the boy continued neared them. 

“You ditched walking with me to school for a girl.” The boy said teasingly with a pout. 

“Loserkawa this is my cousin who moved here from England.”

“Hey.” Y/n waved to him, as she sly checked him out. He was gorgeous, she was not going to deny it, he had dark chocolate brown hair that swept outwards his eye colour rivalling the dark colour of his hair. They were mesmerising, from close up she could see he had some muscle to him and he had two or three inches on her. “Sorry, I’m the one that stole him from you the past few days."

She missed the way his mesmerising chocolate brown eyes roamed over her. She was beautiful, her fair skin had the slight rosiness over her freckled, high cheekbones, her blond hair was half tied back in a plait, her sea-blue eyes made Oikawa want to stare into them and get lost for hours. She had a feminine yet athletic build, his eyes drifted down to her chest, what do you expect he’s a horny teenage boy, she wasn’t large chested, he would say she had a generous handful, from what he could tell under her shirt. 

"I’ll let it slide seeing as you’re so cute,” Oikawa replied in flirtation tone with a playful grin. He didn’t want to say cute. Ideally, he would have rather said, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous or breathtaking even, but he caught the glare from Iwaizumi as he had caught on that he was checking out his younger cousin.

“Oh, how kind of you pretty boy.” She teased him returning his playful smile with her own and a roll of her eyes. Y/n went to take another sip of her tea before pouting realising, she had run out of tea. 

“Out of tea little cus.” The smug smile crosses his lips as he spoke.

“Okay, firstly stop calling me little cus, I’m the same height as you.” She glared at him “Secondly, I am only six months younger, and thirdly, I’m British. I need tea to survive.”

“No, you don’t need it to survive, you are just addicted to tea and you’re only half British.” He laughed, the brunette in front of them who just looked back and forth between the two and how they bantered.

“Genetically yes I am half British, half Japanese, but my passport says I’m a british citizen. Born and raised there till last week.” She sased, on hand planted on her right hip.

“You sure you two aren’t siblings.” The pair turned back to Oikawa as he joked. 

“Definitely cousins but Haji, is the brother I’ve always wanted but never had.” Y/n smiled. 

“Right back, atcha, but, well, as a sister, duh.” Iwaizumi replied, throwing an arm around her shoulder. 

“Anyway seeing as my pest of a cousin isn’t going to introduce me,” Y/n gave a light punch to Iwaizumi’s arm, “I’m Ito Y/n nice to meet you,” She smiled, “Oikawa Tõru it’s nice to meet you too.” Taking the hand, she outstretched to him to shake, doing so and smiled back at her. “Shall we find out which classes we are in?"

The two cousins nodded, and the three of them headed towards the board where many people had crowded around, Y/n slipped past everyone, getting complaints from some of the girls while the boys just checked her out not so slyly. Y/n just threw them a glare, causing those who received it to stumble slightly from the unexpected deathly look. Now that she had run out of tea and that she had only had two cups so far this morning, Y/n mood distractedly changes depending who she was with, and she needs at least three to function in the morning.

"Wasn’t she happy literally just a minute ago?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi as they watched her from the back of the crowd.

“Uh-huh but she’s run out of tea. I think she needs three or four at least to function in the mornings.” Iwaizumi shrugged watching his cousin as she read over the classes before she slipped back between the sea of people to them. 

“Haji you’re in year one class five, and I’m with Oikawa in class six.” Y/n smirked sicking her tongue out at him, her mood-lifting as her competitive side came out. “Two smartasses over here." 

Y/n and Oikawa both threw up the peace sign and stuck their tongues, flawless in sync with one another before laughing together. Y/n had a feeling he was going to get along well with Oikawa. 

The three made their way to their shoe cubbies switching them out before heading towards their lockers. Which happened to be next to one another, they grab what they needed out of their bags, notebooks, pens before she sighed placing her travel mug, along with everything else in her bag in her locker, as a wave of sadness swept over her as she remembered, once again, she was out of tea. Slamming their locker doors, the trio headed off to their respective classes, leaving Iwaizumi at his classroom before going to the room next door. Oikawa and Y/n took a seat next to each other at the back of the class, Y/n taking the chair by the window. She had noticed that along the way, the girls had been glaring at her. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to Oikawa, she whispered "Is it just me or are the girls glaring at me?” 

“I’m kinda popular with the ladies, not all of them get to spend time with me, so they’re jealous of you.” Causing her to raise an eyebrow before scoffing and rolled her eyes. Like hell, she was going to admit that she knew why he was popular with the ladies when God made Toru Oikawa in his little mixing pot it looks like he had one hell of a field day.

“Ito-chan~” He pouted at her scoff.

“Oikawa-san just call me Y/n, please, remember I grew up in England, so I’m not used to all the honorifics.” She smiled at him. “Well, you will have to call me Toru then.” He replied with a wink.

“Fine, fine.” She waved him off, “So you have a few fangirls then.” She watched as he smirked, leaning back in his chair arms crossing over his chest before replying “I do have a few, my own personal cheer squad at the matches." 

"Yes, Haji mentioned you are a setter. Funnily enough, my best friend is also a setter.”

“You know a thing or two about volleyball?" 

"A thing or two?” Y/n giggled “Back in England, I was my team’s captain and the ace.” She returned his smirk from earlier, leaning back in her chair, sending him a wink. Oikawa’s eyes ran over her once again, her right leg was crossed over her left, the way she smirked was cocky, but it suited her and seemed like she had every right to be. “Try-out's are tonight, aren’t they?” 

“I’m not sure what the girls but the boys are tonight.” Oikawa responded, with a thoughtful face. “So, are you goin-”

Before Oikawa could finish his question, their homeroom teacher entered, causing everyone to turn and face the front of the class. The morning went smoothly, Oikawa and Y/n decided to be lab partners in science, Y/n favourite subject. English was funny as she kept correcting the teacher if there was a mispronunciation of a word. Oikawa found it hilarious, math’s the pair would get competitive with the problem solving and by the time lunch rolled around the trio found themselves laughing around a table about the morning's lessons. 

“Anyway Y/n you never did respond if you were going to try out for the volleyball team.” Oikawa said as he munched on his milk bread, Y/n had discovered it was his favourite, well he didn’t shut up about how much he loved it, while they were stood in line waiting to get there lunches, Y/n had gotten pork ramen. 

“She will, she has to.” Iwaizumi answered for her seeing as she had a mouthful of pork and noodles, she gave him a cheek stuff full of food smile with a thumbs up as thanks. 

“Has to?” Oikawa 

“Yea have too, my parents shipped me here to compete in the Japanese national tournament, our other cousin is attending Shiratorizawa, he was also sent here to compete in the nationals. It’s this whole shitty family tradition that has been going on for generations, where each generation get a sport picked for them and we have to fight for top spot in the family for that sport, the worst part is the fact I have to do it without my best friend and setter.” Y/n sighed as 

“Who said you were doing it without me?” A voice Y/n knew all too well replied, the brunette with shoulder length hair replied as she slid into the chair next to her best friend placing her tray down on the table. 

The blond eyes widen at the sight of her childhood best friend who should not be in Japan right now, rather she should be asleep in her bed in England seeing as it was four in the morning. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Y/n yelled, her hand flying out to shake the girl by the shoulders “And since when do you know Japanese?!" 

"You really think I was going to let you do this by yourself? And your dad taught me to remember” Mia smirked, shaking her own best friend back by the shoulders as her mouth form a perfect O.

"Who’s the captain if you’re here?” Oikawa stared at the two girls confused watching the whole interaction, while Iwaizumi leant back in his chair with a smug smile on his face he knew that Mia was on her way and would be here today, she fly over on Saturday, stayed in the hotel then this morning while Iwaizumi and Y/n were at school his mother helped her move into the apartment before she came to school in the afternoon.

“They nominated Emma,”

“Emma?! Well, that team is going to go to shit.” Y/n cringed slightly before just shrugging and saying “Meh, whatever not our team anymore."

“True it isn’t ours anymore.” She sighed, before looking at the two boys in front of them “Oh hi! I’m Coleman Mia, her best friend and setter.” Holding her hand out for Oikawa to shake. 

“Oikawa Toru, also a setter nice to meet you.”

“Hi Mia, good to see you again.” Iwaizumi smiled at her. She returned his smile and gave him a wave, “And you Hajime. Oh Y/n, here.”

Mia reached down to her bag which was on the floor next to her, giving the blonde girl a knowing smile, before lifting out a tartan thermoset, she watched as the blonde's eyes lit up in excitement knowing exactly what was in it. Snatching the thermoset out of her best friend’s hands, opening it in record speed, watching the steam flow from the top as she removed the airtight, spill proof lid, she inhaled the scent and sighed, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Pouring herself some in the small cup that came with the thermoset. Perfectly made just the way she loved it. 

“Iwaizumi is right you are addicted to tea.” Oikawa chuckled at the way Y/n slumped back into her chair she visibly relaxing as she cradled the cup in her hands, sushi forgotten, all that mattered was her cuppa. “Rich coming from the boy obsessed with milk bread.” Y/n sniggered at him over the rim of the cup.

He fakes gasped placing his over his heart, “I am not obsessed I just appreciate the little things in life.”

He had a point it was the little things in life that made it so much better, his love for milk bread, Y/n with her love for tea, Mia and Iwaizumi with their love for food. 

“Are you going to eat that?” Mia questioned pointing at the bowl of ramen in front of Y/n with her chop sticks, “Na, you gonna eat that?” Y/n asked in return pointing at Mia’s slices of Hawaiian pizza. Mia in return shook her own head they two switched their food and dug into the food again. 

“Not gunna lie you are a lil shit travelling across the world just to stay as my setter, but I cannot deny you are the best!” Y/n pulled her into a side hug rocking them side to side “We are totally winning nationals now!" 

"Yes, bitch we will!" 

“I cannot believe your parents allowed you to come to Japan.”Y/n frowned turning to Mia, “How did you convince them?”

Mia, shrugged as she finished her mouthful of ramen, “I didn’t, your mum did.” The blonde girl jaw dropped at the words, her eyebrows raised into her hairline in shock. “Yea she said she felt guilty about you being out here by yourself not exactly knowing everyone.” 

“My mum felt guilty?” Y/n gave a humourless laugh “Yea right.” 

“Okay your dad was there too, probably his idea but they offered to pay for my education and I could live here with you.” 

“Of course it was my dad, better call him later and say thanks.” Y/n grumbled to herself. “but that’s awesome we get to live together and still play volleyball together!” 

“And we are going to take down every team we face!” The two girls bumped fist as they grinned.

The new group of friends finished off their lunch laughing together, getting to know one another even more, turned out Iwaizumi and Mia were both in class five so at least she kind of knew someone in her class. The day passed quickly, Y/n spent it with Iwaizumi and Oikawa during breaks and lunch once school ended, they all changed and headed to the volleyball courts, discovering that the girls trials where in fact that evening after school.

“Good luck!” Y/n called after the two boys as they parted ways. Iwaizumi nodded, and Oikawa sent the two girls a thumbs up in return. As the best friends approached the door, they heard shoes squeaking against the floor giving her goosebumps, Y/n pushed the door open she could see the girls' team jumping around practising severs and receives.

“Can I help you?” A brunette girl asks, she was taller than Y/n and Mia.

“Hi, we’re here to try out for the volleyball team?” Y/n smiled at her, 

“What makes you think you both will be good enough for the team?” Her hands were firmly placed on her hips as she stared down at the two. She was only two inches taller than her and was trying to use it to be threatening. 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Y/n eyes narrowed into a glare “Either I can give you my full track record, or I can show you.”

“What’s your names?” The taller girl did not appreciate the attitude she was receiving from Y/n.

“I’m Ito Y/n.” Replied the young British girl, 

“I’m Coleman Mia,” Mia spoke up for the first time since they entered the gymnasium. 

“Let’s see if you both can receive a serve from Nakamura, then we shall see what else you can do, your height, Ito, you would probably make you a good libero.” Y/n couldn’t help but scoff, she was 5'7, this girl wasn’t that much taller than Y/n, and she was saying she would make a good libero. 

“Tell her to give it your best.” Y/n hated it when people judged others before seeing their skill level. That is why back when she was captain Y/n, would let everyone have a try, then the best would get a place and see how they cope at the initiation. 

“Nakamura, a newbie for you to serve for, you know which one to do." 

Y/n stood on the opposite side of the net to a girl with grey hair, she assumed this was Nakamura, watching her as she threw the ball up and did a float serve. Positioning herself correctly, Y/n received the ball and sent it to the setter position, Mia stood with her arms crossed smirking as she watched her best friend do what she is so skilled at. She turned to look at the black-haired girl. 

“Coleman, you're up next.” The girl said gesturing for her to take her place to receive the ball. Nakamura once again severed the ball, a normal serve this time. While Y/n just watched off to the side spinning the ball on her index finger, Mia also did a perfect receive and sent it to the setter position. Mia picked up the ball and tossed in up in the air a few times before asking; “what’s next?” 

“Your serves." 

Walking to the behind the backline of the court, closing her eyes, Y/n took a deep breath. 

“Do what you do best” Mia’s voice firm and clear next to here, the same line she speaks before she does first serve of a match. Smirking, Y/n tossed the ball up, her eyes trained on the ball as she ran forward a few steps, before putting all the force into her right foot as she launched herself into the air. Her hand connecting to the ball hitting it as hard as she could, using all her frustration with the fact this girl who was grinding her gears, it went flying over the net as she landed back on her feet and as the ball landed perfectly just on the inside of the backline on the opposite side. The smirk was planted on her lips as she turned around to the girls, who’s jaw was dropped, they were stroking her ego that really didn’t need to be boosted. 

"C-can you spike with that level of power?”

“Let Mia set for me and I’ll show you I can.” The girl who has been calling all the shots nodded to Nakamura, who got in place to throw the ball to be set. Y/n nodded to them both and Nakamura tossed the ball up, Mia got ready to set the ball just how Y/n likes it, Y/n kept her eyes trained on the ball, in the slip second, Y/n was there and ready she knew that as always Mia did her favourite set, nice and high and close to the net, perfect for a feint, cross court shot or anyone of her power spikes.

“Whoa, yea you’re both in. Oh, I’m Sato Yua, by the way, I’m a third-year and the captain." 

"Nice to meet you captain.” Y/n said grinned at Sato. 

Once the trials were over, the girls met the rest of the team before they were sent on their way, telling them to come back tomorrow at the same time so they can start training, but rather than instead they head to see how the boys were doing with their trials, catching up with everything that was happened in the last few days since she had moved to Japan. 

“I got to say thanks for painting my room that pastel green,” Mia said, throwing as an arm around her waist. “How the fuck did you get into my flat?”

“Your aunt duh, but like, why is everything teal though? You’re obsessed with that fucking colour.”

“Wait till the sofas arrive.” Y/n laughed as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. “I missed you.”

“Ditto mate it really sucked not having you around.” Arriving at the doors to the boy’s gym, pushing them opening and wander up the second floor, where there were a lot of girls all looking star stuck, the best friends glanced at each other cringing before the leaned on the railing to watch over the boys’ team trails going on, it was Iwaizumi’s turn to serve, bouncing the ball a couple of times before he tossed it up and did his serve. “Damn your cousin is gorgeous. Oof the things I would let him do to me." 

"W-what?!” The blonde choked at her best friend’s words about her cousin, Mia let out uncontrollable laughter at her reaction, “I cannot believe you are related to someone so attractive and you never told me!" 

Causing Y/n to join in with her laughter, it was funny, and anyway they would be cute together, but that is way to soon to thinking about. "Would you girls be quiet you are interrupting the trials.” The coach snapped at the two girls, causing the boys to look at him, and Iwaizumi drop his smirk.

“S-sorry.” Y/n called down as an apology as she stood up still giggling, whipping her tears away, The other girl was so red she matched a tomato. They stayed and watched the rest of the trails before meeting Iwaizumi and Oikawa outside the gym. 

“So did you get in?” Y/n nudged her cousin in the ribs with her elbow as they came out the doors.

“Of course.” He nudged her back. “Did you?”

“Yea, the captain, was a little difficult, to begin with, she legit told me I could be a good libero. I’m assuming you got into Toru, seeing as you have a mean serve.” She flashed her toothy grin at him.

“Good serve? Fuck, N/n. He has a serve that rivals yours, if anything it is actually better, at least he can control it a little.” Mia scoffed, which Y/n just stuck her tongue out at her in reply. “Your serve was over the top too, it looked like you were going to pop the ball.”

“It was not over the top.” Y/n grumbled at her, her arms crossed as she pouted to her best friend.

“It was! I was going to receive it, but I would’ve had bruises on my arms for a month.” Mia smirked as Y/n raised an eyebrow at her, the girls continued to bicker back and forth, while Oikawa and Iwaizumi watching them, having a feeling this was going to be their friendship group now, the four of them. 

“So as a celebration for all of us getting on the teams, shall we all go get food together?” Y/n asked, looking at her three friends.

“Yes!” Mia cheered, “Can we get ramen, or soba or onigiri?" 

They just watched Mia bouncing on her feet as she named many types of random Japanese foods, Y/n blinked, once, twice and a third time before hitting across Mia around the back of the head. 

"God you are a pain when it comes to food.” Y/n hissed at her.

“Why are you so mean to me.” Mia pouted. 

“Only when you are like this. Now come on food time!” Y/n pushed her towards the gate, before turning to the boys “You two didn’t say, did you want to join us?”

“Sure,” Oikawa grinned cheerfully, “Come on, Iwa-chan.”

“I was planning to go anyway, Loserkawa.” Y/n giggled at her cousin’s roll of his eyes, and so the three followed after Mia, who, of course, had no clue where she was going.

“Mia! You don’t know where we are going!” Y/n called after her with a smile on her face shaking her head. “For fuck sakes would you wait!”


	4. Chocolates and Tea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess who's back, yea... me!  
> Shit I am so sorry I am a few days late from when I said I would update but I am here and the new chapter is here too!  
> I even have the next chapter in the works yay!

The students of Aboa Johsai had become accustom to the sight of seeing the two British girls who had become the stars of the girls' volleyball team over night with the school heart throb and his best friend, who was also popular with the girls. The girls had caught the heart of the boys gaining their own Fanclubs, Y/n’s was being to rival with Oikawa to size wise, not that she particular cared she had a fan club but she would say hi to the boys who had spoken to her, she was glad she yet to have anyone confess to her, she hated rejecting people. Oikawa on the other hand had already had to reject quite a few girls in the last few weeks. 

Joining these four where the only other two to join the volleyball club this year, Takahiro Hanamaki and Issei Matsukawa, both expectational players on the court, of the court a mischievous duo that always pull pranks and cause trouble. Oikawa had been on the receiving end of most of those pranks and Y/n had joined in on a few. 

“Y/n!” The blond spun around on her heels at the sound of her name, her long blond hair flicking out around her as she turned to greet the enthusiastic strawberry blonde who had called out to her who looked far too happy for eight in the morning, lazing strolling next to him was his brunette best friend whose was slightly hunched over with his hands in his pocket of his checked school slacks, shooting a glare out the corner of his eye, not appreciating the loudness to Makki’s tone of voice this early in the morning after a last minute practice session this morning. 

“Good morning you two, Makki you are way too happy for this time, tone it down will ya. Mattsun you really aren’t a morning person are you.” Y/n giggled as the two boys caught up to her. She used the nicknames Oikawa had given them during the first week of school and they seemed to have stuck. Mattsun glared at the girl, just proving her point that he was not a morning. Makki chuckled at her comment before replying, “Sorry blondie.” 

Y/n smiled slightly at the nickname she had received from the taller boy. “How was the last-minute practice this morning? Did you find out why there was one?” The trio began to make their way down the hallway towards their classrooms ready for their first class of the day. “Yea, first practice match of the year was booked last minute yesterday so the captain made us all come in for a last-minute practice and to tell us who is playing.” 

“Ah, so that’s why, who are you playing?” She questioned kneading Her fingers into her stiff right shoulder, last night late night study and homework study session slumped over desk doing her history homework was coming back to plague her this morning. Hanamaki shrugged at her question, entwining his hands behind head as he walked. “Some big shot school. I didn’t pay attention not gonna lie.” 

Rolling her eyes, but then again Y/n wasn’t shocked that Makki hadn’t paid attention there was nothing new there. This would be the first practice match of the year for either of the volleyball clubs even though it was already the middle of May. Y/n had discovered that the girls' team was one of the lowest ranked in the Miyagi district. Y/n had thought that the way the captain spoke that that the team was one of the highest ranking. So ever since the British pair had joined the team, training had become harder and non-stop. They had Wednesdays, Sundays and half of Saturdays off otherwise they train every morning before and evening after school, the boys team had the same training schedule as they often trained together and played some games against one another. 

Rolling her eyes not shocked at Makki didn’t pay attention he rarely did, she was impressed that he was still doing so well at school, he was in class fiver with Iwaizumi, Mia and Matsukawa. “I think the school is call Shira- something. All I know is there two new stars of the team first years are amazing and one of them has an old rivalry with Oikawa.” Mattsun replied with a yawn. 

“Shiratorizawa?!” Y/n asked with excitement as her head flick to look at Mattsun for conformation. Who nodded hearing the same name for the school he heard this morning, with another yawn. “Huh. Well, I shall come and watch seeing as it’s Wednesday and still get to have today off.” Poking her tongue out smugly at the boys to which they rolled their eyes at her. 

“Good morning Y/n-chan.” A second-year boy said, stepping in front of them gripping a small white box with a pale green ribbon wrapped around it close to his chest, “I- I made you something.” Thrusting the box out to her rather aggressively, making the girl step back slightly in surprise, not expecting him to quite so forceful with its delivery, regaining her compose she gave him a small smile and gingerly took the box from his outstretched palms. 

“Thank you.” Y/n pulled gently at the ribbon allowing in to fall into her palm before, lifting the lid to find a selection of homemade chocolates. “This was very kind of you, I shall enjoy them at lunch.” The boy blushed and scurried of towards his class after giving her a small bow. 

“Jeez you have fanboys left and right, what’s your name Oikawa?” Y/n groaned at Makki’s teasing, “Don’t start Makki.” 

Mattsun, who seemed to have woken up more, “He has a point though Tulip, they have all been staring at you since entered the hallway Y/n.” Tulip, another nickname Oikawa had come up with, they had gone over to her shared apartment with Mia, finding quite a few vases of Tulips around the flat, this was back in April when they were still in season, it had stuck since, even Iwaizumi was calling her that now. 

“Y/N!” The shrill voice of her best friend filled the corridor. The three turned around to find a dishevelled looking Mia, her brown hair still tousled with sleep, her tie draped about her neck, half her shirt tucked into her skirt, her jumper tied about her waist, clearly having left her blazer at home. She ran up to the trio, a firm glare on her face directed at her best friend. “Why didn’t you wake me up?!” 

“Four times I tried to wake you up this morning. What time were you up till?” The blond questioned, rising a smug eyebrow to her friend. “I, umm,” The brunette sighed, before mumbling, “3am.” 

Shaking her head, Y/n nodded in the direction of their classes, “Come on time for class,” 

Splitting way, Y/n went into her own class, stopping at the door seeing Oikawa sat at his desk which was next hers, elbows propped upon the hard surface, fingers laced together his hand with his chin resting on them. Far way glazed over, anxious yet excited look was held in his eyes. Gently she strolled over to her desk placing down her belongs before turning the chair in front of his desk to face him before taking a seat she copied him posture and cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly to the right as her sapphire blue eyes staring deep into his chocolate brown ones waiting for him to snap out of his trance. “Ya know tulip, if you keep staring at me like that, I may start to think you're in love with me or something.” A cheeky grin spread over his lips as he watched the girl rolls her eyes. 

“Oh Ru” Y/n sighed over dramatically, “We both know that you’ll be the one to fall in love with me first,” She flashed him a playful wink. “Looked like you were three seconds away from killing your last brain cell.” 

Y/n and Oikawa had become good friends over the last month and a half, both training together after everyone else had gone home for that day, he was a top setter and she was an amazing wing-spiker, they were both grateful that the other wanted to train after everyone else had left, they did drills to the most complicated spikes they could manage. Just last night Oikawa had set the ball for y/n while she was at the back of the court, it was a perfect set and spike. They only played with the net at the boys' team height, Y/n wanted to be able to jump high enough be able to block on that height. She was nearly getting there as well. “Hardy ha.” Oikawa rolled his eyes at her comment, with a small smile on his face. This is what they were like playfully jabs at one another and plenty of teasing. 

“So, come on, tell me what were you thinking about that had you almost busting a blood vessel?” 

Sighing, Oikawa ran a hand through his hair “We have a practice match against Shiratorizawa tonight.” 

“I know, Makki and Mattsun told me. I’m coming to watch the match, but why do you look anxious yet excited?” 

"Because Ukshiwaka goes to Shiratorizawa." 

Oikawa had told Y/n about his rivalry with the wing spiker and as Oikawa called him, his greatest enemy, to which Y/n did chuckle at but she understood where he was coming from, back in England her biggest rival was a girl called Lizzie, the captain and Middle blocker of Wellington College, she was a force to be reckon with, that was the only team that ever came close to defeating Cheltenham Lady's College, they were known for their excellence in sports and grades alike. So, she could understand why he was nervous yet excited, she was the exactly the same when it came to playing against Lizzie and her team. 

"You got this Toru, I'll be there cheering you on I promise." She grinned holding her pinkie out to him with a large childlike grin. He returned the grin and wrapped his pink around hers, goosebumps erupting over their skin at the contact. Looking him dead in the eyes, Y/n added “Trust me, you got this, I believe in you.” 

“Thanks tulip.” Oikawa gave his natural smile, the one he gave out so rarely. Y/n had discovered beneath that confident, flirtatious, flippant, and cocky attitude was a fragile boy filled with self-doubts of his talent and skills. In the past month and a half Y/n had seen behind the front he puts up, usually when it was just the two of them, and she knew he was having one of those moments right now. Oikawa felt comfortable around Y/n to the point that he let his guard She gave him a look that screamed, I’m here for you. 

The ring of the bell echoed through the halls warning the students that they had five minutes to get to their classes. Y/n stood up, tucking the chair back under the desk before making her way to her own seat, giving Oikawa a firm squeeze on the shoulder and a wink. Crossing her legs, she got comfy ready for a morning of classes. Spinning her pen between her fingers, Y/n listen to the maths teacher drown on about trigonometry, every now and again answering the teacher's question. 

“God trig is so brain numbing,” Oikawa stretched as the made their way out of the classroom and towards the canteen. “You don’t say.” Y/n replied rubbing her neck as she rolled it clicking it. “Fuck, I would kill for a cuppa.” 

“When wouldn’t you commit murder for a cuppa?” 

“Ah-” Y/n eyebrows frowned as she thought about it, “Good point.” 

They stopped by their lockers so Y/n could grab her lunch, having tried everything on the menu at school she restored to making her own and bring in, which also meant she made Mia’s and at this point she may as well make enough for the boys too as they always seem to steal some of hers to try. “Taking bets how many of you fanboys are going to bring you a cup of tea today.” 

“See if any can make it right this time.” She sighed; they honestly were shot at making tea. “Not that I am using them to make me tea or anything.” 

“Sure, you aren’t,” Oikawa raised a smug eyebrow at her as walked to join their friends. Y/n pulled her lower lip between her teeth, she gave him a cheeky grin before replying, “Okay maybe a little, but it means I get tea!” 

“Hey guys!” Mia was waving rather zealously at the pair stood in the doorway. Chucking, the pair made their way over to the table that had become there’s every lunch. Taking a seat opposite next Mia with Oikawa next to Y/n, squishing her between her now two best friends, opposite the trio of lads. Makki perked up peering into Y/n lunchbox that she had just opened. “So, Y/n what you got in there today?” 

Which in turn had Mattsun joining his friend into looking at what the blond had bought in for lunch. She knew that was coming, she pushed the box towards them and smirked, “Enjoy boys.” Grabbing a smaller box from next to her on her chair and placing it down on the table, Makki and Mattsun frowned at the smaller lunch box, tilting their heads at the sight of it. “You two are always stealing my lunch, so I made your own.” 

Y/n shrugged as if it didn’t matter, stabbing her fork into her pasta salad, her eyes slipping closed as she moaned happily at the combination of chicken with the creamy Cesar dressing. “Damn, this is good.” 

Y/n eyes flew open at the sound of Oikawa’s voice as looked at him questioningly, seeing his own fork still held some of her pasta salad, eyes narrowing into a glare “You’re a git ya know, that right?” His cheeky grin was his reply as he gave her a wink, enjoying the rest of her lunch that he stole from her. 

“Y/n-chan?” Turning to look over her shoulder in the direction of the voice that called her was the same second year that had given her chocolates this morning, this time he was holding a cup, with steam rising from in, tilting her head questioning, wondering whether he was going to aggressively thrust this cup at her spilling the contents over herself and Oikawa burning them both. “I made you tea, I hope it’s to your like.” He gingerly placed it down on the table leaning down in-between the setter and the wing-spiker. Y/n bit her lip to hold back her laughter, not missing the deathly glare that Oikawa received from the second year. “Thank you,” Y/n spoke up breaking the glare he was giving her friend, as she peered into the cup seeing that the English breakfast tea was the perfect colour to how she likes it made. The second year beamed at her with a slight bow before leaving. 

Makki leaned back in his chair, “Bet’s that he is going to be the first one to ask Tulip out?” 

“Oh, definitely before the end of the week.” Mia added nudging Y/n with her shoulder.

“Guess he will be the first rejection too.” Y/n rolled her eyes at their comments, taking a slip of her tea giving an impressed smile with a shrug before continuing, “Though, he makes a banging cuppa.” 

“Have ya tried the chocolates yet?” Mattsun asked pointing at the small white box of chocolates on the table, shaking her head, no, Y/n continued to enjoy her pasta salad. She listens as the boys discussed tactics for tonight's match, she listens to how Oikawa described Ushijima, from what she got, he was taller than Oikawa already hitting six foot already at 15 and he was left-handed. Mia perked up hearing them talk about the tea, “I wonder if JJ will be on the line up?” 

“That’s a point he is on the Shiratorizawa team. Strongly doubt he isn’t, he is one hell of a wing spiker and he can block pretty much any ball.” Y/n replied, opening the box of chocolates, looking into the box trying to decide which one to try first, they all looked very nice, she could tell they were hand made with swirls and dried raspberries pieces as decorated. Realising no one had commented on what she said she looked up, seeing all the boys were looking at her and Mia was trying to not to laugh at their face that screamed, seriously that’s not helpful. “Oh, you want to know how to win against JJ.” Smirking she popped the chocolate in her mouth, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms, she replied “Receive his serves. He is very proud of his servers and how powerful they are, so if you can receive one of his servers then you will knock his confidence.” 

“What are his servers like now, are they worse than three years ago?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Toru, you can receive my serves, can’t you?” Giving a proud yet cocky smile as linked his hands behind his as he gave a nod, he was the only one other than Mia, Iwaizumi and JJ who could receive her servers properly. “What time is the match tonight?” 

“five,” Makki replied reaching forward to pinch a chocolate from the box, “Damn these aren’t half bad!” 

“Cool, well we will go home and get changed before coming back and watching the match, wanna be inconspicuous so JJ doesn’t recognise us.” Y/n watched as everyone was suddenly digging into the box of chocolates, “You are enjoying them?” 

The other five grinned at her, licking their chocolate covered lips. To which she rolled her eyes too, grabbing her own chocolate again and finishing off her tea. 

History passed by in a blur in the afternoon, meeting Mia at her locker, they pair spilt from the boys and made their way back home to get changed and relax before making it back in time for the game. Kicking there shoes off at the door and hanging there bags up on the hooks, Mia flopped face down on the sofa that had finally arrived two weeks ago, “wanna a cuppa?” Y/n called from the kitchen as she started to fill the kettle up with water. 

“Please.” Her muffled voice called back, chuckling Y/n flicked the kettle on, pulling two mugs and placing in the tea bags in them, opening the fridge grabbing the milk. She leant against the counter as she waited for the kettle to boil skimming threw her Facebook to see what was going on back in England. Her aunt, her mum’s sister, had but pictures up of Jessica, JJ’s four-year-old sister. She definitely had the Brooks gene’s pool, her flowing golden blonde hair in plaited pig tails, wearing a sweet summer floral dress, she looked adorable, they were at the beach and in her hand was her favourite lemon sorbet ice cream. Her chocolate brown eyes, the only thing she didn’t get from Brooks gene pool, gleaming with excitement as she heled her ice cream out in front her as the photo was taken. “God she is such a cutie.” Y/n mumbled, hitting the like button and comment what she just said, the kittle flicked off signalling it had boiled, slipping her phone back into her skirt pocket. 

Making the tea she took it over, placing Mia’s on the mat on the glass coffee table, “Hoe, ya tea is there.” Nudging the brunette with her foot, blowing gently at her own tea, before making her way to her room, to get changed. Y/n placed her tea down on her desk, that had her collection of guitars hanging on wall around her desk, she had her parents to ship them out to her. Opening the mirror doors of her wardrobe she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and red t-shirt. Throwing them down on the bed she got comfy at her desk once again flicking threw Facebook and drinking her tea before going for a shower and getting changed. Ringing the excess water out of her golden blond hair. Slipping on her change of clothes, grabbing her phone, new phone after launching it across the flat she finally got a new one and purse. 

“Mia are you ready?” Y/n called through the flat as she pulled on her white converse, she shrugged on her denim jacket she rolled up sleeves to her elbows. “Yep, let’s go,” 

Y/n turned around to find Mia stood behind her in a pair of shorts and a floral flowy tank top with a cream cardigan and a pair of black ballet flats. Grabbing the keys from the side table by the door, pair headed out and back towards the school. 

They were early, just because Y/n wanted to see Oikawa before the match knowing he would be feeling anxious once again. 

“Oi, Flattykawa!” She called as she stepped into the gym, his back turned to her, his whole being was tense and she knew she had to distract him, the team were dressed in their official match uniforms, the white and turquoise suited them really well. Groaning, he turned around giving an unamused look, well trying to, she could see the glimmer in his eyes, “Tulip, do you have to call me that?” 

“Cause you always give the best reactions,” She smirked, pinching his cheek, she watched as his tense shoulders visibly relax. “Glad to see you have relaxed, now remember you got this, and I believe in you.” 

Oikawa gave her a smile and nodded at her words, ruffling her hair he replied, “better get yourself a decent spot or you won’t be able to see, you know as my fangirls will be here to watch me play.” 

Rolling her eyes with a fake gag, she sent him a playful smile before she grabbed Mia by the elbow dragging her way from Iwaizumi and towards the stairs and up to the balcony where they watch the boys’ trials six weeks ago. 

Leaning against the railing, Y/n narrowed her eyes as she watched the Shiratorizawa boys walk threw the doors, her eyes narrowing on a tall olive-brown haired boy with a spiky red head next to him and the tall blond she recognised in seconds, he hadn’t changed in the last two months. 

“There he is. There's JJ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you all enjoyed the next chapter!  
> Leave a comment on what you thought, hit that kudos button and maybe, ummm, [support me...?](https://ko-fi.com/itsbeanieboo#checkoutModal)  
> Come and Join [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), it's my discord where we all chat and have a chill time, loved to see some of you there and get to know my readers!  
> I've been streaming loads recently, so if anyone wish is too you are more than welcome to come and hang out [itsbeanieboo](https://www.twitch.tv/itsbeanieboo) is the name and I would love to see you there and chat to yall!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you are all enjoying Rulers Of The Court so far! :)  
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
